moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric Bellafonte
}}| }|Have an image of this character? Please ' ' it!}} |- }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" 40 - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Nickname(s) class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Ced - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Male - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Species class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Mortal - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Merchant - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" April 8 - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" In a relationship (and still alive) - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" 6”0 ft (183 cm) - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" 172.3 lbs - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Dark brown - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Hazel eyes - }} } } } } } } } } } } }| ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 30px 30px 30px;" Residency - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Previous Residency class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Pulvi - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Current Residency class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" n/a - }} } } } } } } } } } } }| ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 30px 30px 30px;" Family - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Partner class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Unnamed - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Sister class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Celine "Ceci" Bellafonte - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Daughter class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Sydney Bellafonte-Dear - }} |- style="text-align:center" ! colspan="2" style="height: 30px; background-color: #B9623F; border-radius: 0px 0px 30px 30px;" | |} “Hello there, darling. What brings you here?” — Cedric Cedric 'is a travelling merchant who often stops by at the Moemoea Cafe in Mers during his travels. Personality Cedric is what you would consider a very complex young man with ideas and a thought process certainly not in sync with his generation. With a good head on his shoulders, Cedric is one gifted with book smarts and great sense… if only he knew how to use them properly. Despite his knowledge and sense, he’s somewhat socially inept at trying to understand people and often retorts with sarcastic remarks instead, especially more prominent in his younger years. In reality, growing up with his best friends, the Nolan-Favilli siblings; Adam and Ellie, have undoubtedly tricked Cedric into believing a lot of nonsense in their childhood as well as continuously mocking him about how to socialize with others properly, having led him to be awkward and somewhat insensitive with his words. He’s actually very harmless, if not, just very dense at understanding certain social cues which often leads to hilarious conversations and unfortunate situations. He's shown to be more emotionally in-tuned than he cares to let on, afraid of the consequences of letting his feelings get the best of him. He drops the act of being clueless in front of someone he thinks deserve to see the truth rather than a side of him he uses to protect himself from getting hurt. He shows great politeness and modesty towards both genders, treating them both equally fair. Too fair at times really. Personal Biography A 40-year-old wandering merchant with ties to Lucas’ predecessors of the titular Moemoea Cafe. Cedric lives a life best as he can through sheer grit and a hint of sarcasm. Despite that, many are charmed by his genuinely sweet and kind words that have often been his tools for the trade. While it is his strength, it also comes as his natural weakness in aversion to being somewhat socially inept towards reading the ‘atmosphere’ of given situations. Being a merchant doesn’t necessarily mean he should move from place to place and should just settle on a singular location, an informant of his has mentioned that a person he’s been searching for a very long time has been seen in Mers and has extended his stay in Illume for the time being. Well, there was always something interesting about a place filled with an allure of adventure and mystery. There was no harm in staying a little longer…. Relationships name of oc ''“quote” (info) Trivia * There was once a time when he worked as a chef in the cafe so he's very capable. * He was pretty gullible and often believed anything when he was younger and was often teased by Axel and Lucas' dad; Asher because of it. * Not a morning person. He’s all grumpy and moody in the morning and requires a fair amount of pancakes and coffee before sobering up completely. * Face-claim is '''Freddie Highmore. * A lot perceptive than he lets on and actually can notice a lot of things....but he doesn't know when to not say anything about it so that's moot. Gallery Category:NPCs Category:Mortals